Oneshots for different Fandoms
by RedHotKilla
Summary: I can take requests if I know the character and fandom
1. Cato HadleyHungerGames

_**Deadly Decisions~ Cato**_

I yelped as I ran alongside Katniss Everdeen, my chosen District Tribute from 12 as we were chased by the Careers. I knew they weren't aloud to kill me but they still scared the shit out of me. My leg had been injured earlier when I tried to jump into the river with Katniss only to slip on the rocks and hit a ledge as I fell.

The pain slowed me down considerably and Katniss, bless her heart, wouldn't leave me behind, even when I told her to run. I groaned as I tripped over a tree root and fell into the dirt, reaching for my leg. "Jupiter!" Katniss exclaimed, turning back to me. "No! Go, they're not aloud to kill me, I'll be fine. Get up a tree, now!" I ordered shoving her away as she knelt to help me, one of my hands clenched around my bleeding leg.

The girl gave me a pained look but quickly shot away into the brush. I tried to pull myself up only to collapse in pain, holding my leg as I rolled onto my back, hearing the Careers burst from the bushes a few feet away.

"Which is that?" Glimmer asked. "It's the Scout." Marvel replied as they circled me. "Forget her. We aren't aloud to kill her." Cato muttered, poking at me with the flat part of his sword. I yelped when he nudged my hurt leg and the others all smirked. "Let's have some fun with her then if we can't kill her." Marvel suggested before something landed in the bushes. I heard them growl before Cato spoke. "You, get her up and follow us." he barked before the Careers took off after Katniss.

I whimpered as Katniss' partner, Peeta leaned over me. "Can you stand?" he asked. "You think I would be on the ground if I could?" I bit back angrily, still holding my leg. "Here, let me help, wrap your arms around mine and I'll pull you up." he offered, holding out an arm. I didn't hesitate to do so and felt him surprisingly lift me to my feet, quickly wrapping my arm around his shoulders and helping me walk.

We reached the Careers just in time to see Cato fall from the tree. I winced and shook my head as Glimmer shot an arrow at Katniss, only to miss by about a foot. "May be you should throw the sword." Katniss jeered. I hid a smirk as Peeta helped me sit down, my back against a tree. "Let's just wait her out, she has to come down sometime for water and food." he offered. "Fine." Cato growled, glaring at Peeta before moving to gather some wood and rocks for a fire.

I watched silently as Marvel struggled to light the fire before speaking up. "Strike a rock against the sword blade." the group glared at me and I shrugged. "It'll create sparks, sparks make fire." I mumbled, looking away from them and slightly adjusting my leg that Peeta had propped up on a pile of rocks, cushioned by my jacket and bag. I saw the group quietly talk amongst themselves before trying my suggestion, getting a flame on the first try.

As they all settled down for the night I turned my eyes to the sky. "Hey. Scout. Why aren't you terrified of us?" Marvel asked, attracting my attention. I gave him a look. "I'm wary, not scared." I replied simply. Glimmer glared at me as she got up and stalked over, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back. "Oh really? How about now?" she asked, yanking my hair tighter.

I simply gave her a blank stare and she yanked harder, hitting my leg causing me to let out a hiss, only for a knife to fly past her face, grazing her cheek. "Enough Glimmer." Clove growled, twirling another knife as the blonde released my hair. "What was that for?" Glimmer shrieked at Clove, holding her cheek. "Can't you see she's the Scout that chose to support Cato? Not just 12? She's wearing both our district symbols." Clove growled, glaring at the other girl. Glimmer simply huffed and walked back to her spot.

I hissed softly as I readjusted my leg, Peeta helping me before Cato sat down next to me, Peeta quickly making himself scarce at one look from the large teen. "Why?" Cato asked, not looking at me and simply examining his new sword. I shrugged, knowing what he meant. "You…amused me." I replied.

"No Scout has ever taken on two different Tributes because they 'amuse them'." Cato muttered distastefully, giving me a look. "You remind me of myself. Lost in what everyone expects of them." I replied with finality. "You know only one can win." Cato growled. "Yes. I also know that I have to turn on one of you in the final two." I replied, looking up at Katniss sadly. "And what will you do if you can't?" he asked.

"I have the option of taking one out with me. No Scout has used that option so its almost forgotten, but I will use it if I have too." I replied, looking up at the stars. I felt Cato press something into my hand before standing an going back to his spot. I quietly looked down to see a gold wolf pin that I had slipped his Stylist to Mark him as my Tribute.

I smiled softly before sticking the pin into my pocket and listening to the Careers talk, drifting into an uncommon peace. The quiet peace was only broken when I heard the chime of a gift moving closer, floating toward me only to get stuck on a branch above my head. I growled in annoyance and moved to get up only for a knife to slice through the thin strings, sending the box down onto my lap.

I nodded to Clove in thanks before opening the box to find a vial of glowing pink liquid and a note card beside it. _'Drink up, darling. -E'_ the note read. I rolled my eyes and smiled before looking at Clove. "Pass me a squirrel?" I asked. The girl nodded and tossed a stick to me, a whole squirrel skewered on it.

I quietly ate and tossed the stick onto the pile for the fire, downing the small vial that strangely tasted of strawberry and cherry. As it settled in my stomach I felt a buzz move through my body, collecting at my leg and numbing the pain.

The next morning I was first to wake and I quietly stood, my leg completely healed. I silently picked up my bag and left the camp, stopping beside a sleeping Cato and gingerly pinning the wolf pin back on his jacket before leaving.

Almost as soon as I left the camp I heard a crash and a loud buzzing sound as the Careers began screaming in pain. My eyes widened and I took off, knowing exactly what the sound was, Tracker-Jackers. I silently hid out close to the Cornucopia for the next few days, keeping an eye on Cato and his group, seeing him fiddling with the pin more than I could count, causing me to smile. That was the last peace we got in the arena before everything hit the fan.

I gasped and covered my mouth as I watched Clove fall from Thresh's hands, her skull caved in from being slammed against the metal Cornucopia. I felt rage fill my body and I quickly tore out of my hiding place and ran after Thresh, stopping only to grab Cloves knife set that had fallen next to her and closing her eyes. I tracked Thresh through the wheat field, ready to kill him before I was suddenly tackled by a much larger body. I grunted as I struggled with my attacker before I realized it was Cato and he realized it was me. "Jupiter?" he asked in surprise. I quickly covered his mouth and put a finger to my mouth. "Thresh. He's hiding in the wheat." I breathed.

Cato nodded and we silently stood and began tracking the male again. Once we found him and Cato dealt with him, leaving himself with a bloody mouth, the sky suddenly grew dark. "Oh no." I whispered, remembering the Crane had talked about a Grand Finale. "Cato we have to go." I whispered. "What?" he grunted, leaning on me. "We have to get to the Cornucopia. Hurry." I replied quickly leading him through the bloody wheat and back to the meadow, pushing him up onto the metal building. I quickly followed and laid down, panting.

After Peeta and Katniss both joined us and Cato grabbed Peeta, taunting Katniss I quickly stepped in as she went to release her arrow. "Stop!" I ordered, causing the three Tributes to freeze, even the Mutts growing silent to listen to me. "I call upon the Scout Law. As a Scout I have the opportunity to take 1 single Tribute out of the ones I have chosen to Sponsor. I chose Katniss and Cato from Districts 2 and 12 because I saw great potential in you both. Now I must choose between you both." I quietly looked at the two as they stared at me, Cato relaxing his grip on Peeta but not letting him go.

"Release him Cato." I told the boy softly. Cato simply stared at me, slowly letting his arm fall. "I choose Cato Hadley." I voiced before the tracker in his arm released a knock out serum, causing him to drop. I quietly turned to Katniss and nodded to her as two tubes lowered myself and Cato down through the Cornucopia. After being taken from the arena Cato and I were moved to the infirmary where Cato was treated for his wounds and his tracker was removed while I was treated for dehydration and a couple scratches.

After being released I silently moved to Cato's room, dismissing the nurse, and sat down, seeing him awake and glaring at the ceiling and I knew I needed to explain why I chose him. "You know, I swore off love when my family died, I swore I would never get close to anyone ever again. But guess what?" I asked, looking at him to see his eyes still locked on the ceiling. "I met you and the first thing I thought was 'this assholes going to ruin my plans'. So I chose you as one of my Tributes. Not because you were the biggest or the strongest or even because you amuse me. I chose you because I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you." I explained.

Cato simply seemed to ignore me so I quietly stood and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room. I sat silently that night behind the Stage as I watched Katniss and Peeta spit out some believable lie about not being able to live without one and I smiled quietly to myself when I saw that Katniss was still wearing the pin I had given her.

When they came off I gave them a smile before I was called onstage with Cato, who had entered the room but kept his distance from me until we walked onto the stage. I smiled and waved to everyone like I had done many times before as we sat down. "Well, well, well, Scout Jupiter, I know that we were all surprised when we learned that you had picked two Tributes, but I don't think any of us saw you coming out with Cato." Caesar voiced as he smiled at us.

"Mind telling us why you chose Cato here?" he asked, leaning closer to me. "Well Caesar, I chose Cato because I knew that Katniss and Peeta wouldn't allow each other to die. Even though Katniss and I grew close during the Games I just couldn't stand by and let her kill him." I replied. "Do I sense a personal reason behind your choice?" Caesar asked, wriggling his eyebrows with a laugh.

I laughed gently and smiled back. "That's for you to decide for yourself, Caesar, Cato already knows my reason." I replied with a wink. "Ooh, cheeky. And what about you Cato? How did you feel when Jupiter selected you?" Caesar asked.

Cato simply looked at the man before looking at me, his gaze softening. "When she first chose me as her Tribute I felt honored and a bit shocked. I was honored to be chosen but I was shocked that the Scout who I considered the most beautiful had chosen me. And then when I met her, I knew that I would do everything in my power to win. Just for her because when our eyes met for the first time and I first heard her voice, I knew." Cato replied, never looking away from me. "I knew I was in love with her." he finished in a whisper.

I heard the crowd awe and I stared at him for a moment in shock before I smiled and reached over to grasp his hand. "And you, Jupiter? Are you happy with your choice?" Caesar asked. I smiled, looking at him and nodded. "It was a deadly decision but I wouldn't change it for the world." I replied as we all stood up and Cato pulled me close as we waved to the crowd before walking off the stage to start our new lives.


	2. RocketGuardians of the Galaxy

I growled low in my throat as I glared at Peter, Gamora, Groot, and Rocket as they all sat in a circle, arguing about a plan. I ground my fangs together and turned my back on them, glaring at the floor as I walked towards the door.

"Peter. You're asking us all to die." I heard Rocket say softly, causing me to stop with a small gasp. My shoulders tensed as I stood, staring at the ground, listening as everyone stood up. "There! I'm standing! We're all standing. Happy now?" I heard Rocket ask as he stood. "I am Groot. { _ **Raja?}**_ " Groot asked as I lowered my head.

"What am I supposed to say? That I'll stick my neck out for people who are afraid to risk their own? That I'll die with you all like an honorable officer?" I asked them as I turned to look at them. They all simply watched me and I sighed before walking over to their circle and sitting down. "Let me tell you a story." I growled as they all sat down.

"My family…we were strong, we were many before Ronan came here. He wiped out almost all of our friends and family, destroying our homes. One night, my brother, myself and the last of our royal guard and line decided to attack him head on, despite knowing that we were not strong enough to defeat him. We penetrated his forces easily. But none of us knew that it was too easy except for my fiancé, Roland. He tried to get us to turn back but we were all drunk on the easy victory and fight crazy. We stormed the throne room of Ronan's ship and found him." I winced as I remembered the horrible mistake I had made, causing the death of my family and friends.

"The first wave of our Guard attacked…and he killed them all with one swing of his hammer down the line. My family attacked next and I was grabbed and pinned to one of Ronan's guards, their gun pointed at my head as they forced me to watch while Ronan and his guards shot and killed every. Single. One of them. They ripped my best friend, Marianna in half." I winced as I heard the gunshots and screams of pain in my mind, tears gathering in my eyes as I remembered what had happened next.

"They saved Roland for last. They forced me to watch as they stabbed him over and over again. Forced me to listen to his screams of pain. Listen as he begged them, not to spare his life, but for them to spare my own. To not force me to watch as he died. But Ronan simply laughed and spat in his face as he plunged his sword into Roland's stomach over and over, twisting it and causing us both to scream in pain." I whispered, rapping my arms around myself

"After that they turned to me. They took a whip with strips of razor wire on it and tied me up before whipping me. One whip for every one of my family that laid dead around us. After they finished with me they dumped the bodies of my family and friends along with Roland and myself out in the wastelands, thinking we would not make it. I was forced to watch as my Roland, my best friend, suffered through the pain, blood loss, and infection that had set in." I sighed as I rubbed my arms.

"My mother had taught me to be loyal to the ones close to me and I stayed with him, never leaving his side. I never left him to suffer alone, even though I knew he loved me but I didn't love him the same, I stayed. He suffered for three weeks. Three long weeks before he couldn't fight anymore. I was stripped of my royal title because I had not talked reason into my family. I was stripped of my title and banished from my home because of that bastard. But I learned never to go against him in battle ever again." I growled as I looked at the five people I had come to call friends.

"Risk your own necks. But I will not make the same mistake again." I growled softly before getting up and stalking from the room and down the hall to the one the Captain had given me. I leaned against the wall after the door closed and slammed my fist into the wall above my head, creating a large dent in it as I turned and let out a long, sorrowful roar that filled the room and most likely the ship as I fell to my knees, tears rolling freely down my cheeks as my roar turned into a loud, choked sob.

I knew no one would come, everyone in the ship was scared shitless of me, but even with my amazing hearing I didn't hear the small footsteps rushing towards my room. "Raja! What's wrong?" a concerned voice asked before two small but strong arms rapped around my shoulders and I was pulled against a furry body.

I simply shook my head and buried my face against Rocket's fur. "Raja…" Rocket whispered before pulling my small form onto his lap and cuddling me silently, trying to comfort me. After a few minutes my sobs subsided and I felt all the fight leave me as I slipped away from Rocket's grasp and sat beside him.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while and I rested my head on Rocket's shoulder. "I will fight…only if you ask it of me Rocket. If you ask it of me… I will lay down my life for you." I told him softly, hearing his shocked intake of breath. "Raja…I always knew you were a crazy girl…" he said softly. I let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, but I'm your crazy girl."


	3. KuwabaraYuYuHakusho

_**Letting Go**_

I sat silently on the roof of my house in one of my older brother's hoodies and a pair of his sweatpants, my knees pulled up to my chest as I stared at everyone who came to his Wake. I felt tears brim in my eyes when I heard Kayko's heartbroken voice yelling and sobbing for my brother.

I pressed my face against my knees and muffled a sob as Yusuke's scent enveloped me, emitting from the clothing I wore. I then heard one of my friends strained voice below me, shocking me slightly. "Come on, let's go back! This isn't right-" "Shut up! Let go of me would 'ya!" I gasped and shot through my window, running down the stairs, stopping when I saw my best friend, Kuwabara dragging two of our friends through the front door.

"Damn you! You think you can back out cause you're scared!" Kuwabara yelled as he struggled through the front door. "Kuwabara stop! This place is for mourning!" Komada groaned as he strained to drag Kuwabara out.

"I'm not gonna leave! Not until he comes out here and let's me fight him!" he yelled, slowly making his way towards the casket. "He can't do that!" Okubo groaned, straining to hold the larger teen back. "I'm gonna beat you down you punk! You hear me? Who do you think you are huh? Dirty punk! Who am I gonna fight now?! Who am I gonna fight?!" he yelled, and I could see the tears in his eyes.

Komada spied me and he and Okubo tried to pull harder at his arms desperately, seeing my tearstained face. "He's gone now!" Komada yelled, straining with all his might. "You're supposed to be here. For Shadow! You're supposed to protect her! That was our deal! To protect her from anything that would hurt her. You can't break that deal! You were supposed to give me your answer! You dirty punk! You're sister needs you! You can't leave her!" Kuwabara yelled, sending a punch toward the picture of my brother, just barely missing it.

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I watched him slump over. "Dirty punk. You swore." I heard him mutter before Komada and Okubo finally were able to drag him away. "Come on, Kuwabara. Let's go." Okubo whispered as they pulled him out the door.

"Sorry about that!" Komada called as they left. I stood frozen for a moment before running out the door. I shoved between two teachers and continued running, skidding to a stop outside the gate and rushing after the three boys.

"Kuwabara!" I yelled as I slammed into his back, the hood of my jacket flying off. Kuwabara stumbled slightly before turning to see who it was. "Shadow." he whispered. I felt him turn completely around and rap his arms around me. I felt him move his arm, probably sending his two friends off before he picked me up.

I felt my tears still flowing down my cheeks as I buried my face against his neck and a small sob escaped me. After a few minutes I felt him sit down and he tightened his grip around me. "It's okay." he whispered, bringing one hand up to run through my hair soothingly as he tried to calm me down. "I-I'm sorry. I'm getting your shirt all wet." I whimpered softly.

"It's okay. I don't mind." he whispered. I could hear the pain and slight tremor in his voice and pulled back to look at him to see his eyes closed and that he was shaking very slightly. "It's okay for you to cry too. It's not good to keep it in." I told him gently.

Kuwabara simply buried his face against my neck and I felt hot tears hit my skin as his shoulders shook slightly, small sounds escaping him. I simply pulled him closer and didn't say anything as we both cried. After a while we both stopped crying and simply sat in a comfortable silence, my head resting on his shoulder as I relaxed, breathing in his calming scent.

"Kuwabara?" I asked. "Yeah?" he asked. "What did you ask Yusuke about that he never gave an answer to?" I asked, looking at him. He froze and I saw his face start to go red. "Well, uh, you see . . ." he trailed off and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "I asked him about you." he whispered.

"What about me?" I asked again. "I asked him to allow me to protect you in the best way I could." he muttered. I blushed, knowing what that meant. "And what did he say?" I asked. "He didn't. He just punched me in the face and was gone." he replied. "Well, why didn't you just ask me?" I asked as I turned around.

"Because I know what you would say, I don't need protection." he muttered. "How do you know I would say that?" I asked, not looking at him. "Hmm?" I felt Kuwabara's eyes on me and went even redder. I felt him gently grasp my chin and turn my head back towards him. "Then I'll ask you. Shadow Urameshi, would you allow me the honor of protecting you?" he asked.

I simply lifted my head and pressed my lips to his. Kuwabara froze and I pulled back. "Is that a good enough answer?" I asked. "But Yusuke-" "It's time to let it go. He should have asked me how I felt about it." I replied. Kuwabara smiled and pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine. I rapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer if possible.

I knew my brother was probably throwing a tantrum wherever he was but frankly, I didn't care as Kuwabara tangled a hand in my hair and his other rapped around my waist again. When we pulled away I rested my head on his chest. "How's that for letting go?" he asked. I giggled to myself and nodded. "Good enough for me."


	4. Paul LahoteTwilight

_**Paul ~ God is A Girl**_

I glared heatedly across the lawn of the school at Seth Clearwater as he glared right back as I sat my lunch tray down. I finally growled and broke the contest when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled when I saw my best friend, Paul standing beside me. He smiled back and I jumped up, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too Cassie." he said with a small chuckle. I smiled up at him as he picked me up, passing me to Quill who laughed and threw me over his shoulder. "Quil! Put me down!" I yelled laughing, seeing Seth watching me from the corner of my eye. "Paul! Help me here!" I called to him laughing. He stopped talking with Jared and looked over smiling.

"Uh-oh, damsel in distress." he said before jogging over to Quill as he stopped spinning before taking me from him and sitting me on the ground. I laughed as I swayed before leaning against a laughing Paul. He rapped his arm around me, Jared and Quill laughing as well before they all turned toward the parking lot.

I turned as well and saw Sam standing there, watching the boys. He nodded his head and Paul sighed as Jared and Quill loped over to him. Paul quietly rapped his other arm around me in a hug before kissing my forehead gently. "I'll see you later." he whispered, squeezing me slightly before releasing me. "Be careful." I warned him before he loped over to Sam and the others, the four of them walking into the trees.

I sighed softly and picked up my tray before tossing it into a trashcan and hopping up on the table, watching everyone else as they all walked around laughing happily. I glanced at Seth to see him laughing with his sister and his girlfriend Amelia. I snorted and rolled my eyes before getting up and walking past them, slamming my shoulder into his as I passed.

"Watch it." I growled as I continued walking, not even turning around as I felt his gaze on my back. I quietly made my way through the school before entering the music room. I quietly sat my bag down and stepped into the recording booth, hooking my phone up to the speakers and putting the headphones on and turning the mic on. I quietly listened to the music as it poured through the headphones, closing my eyes as I started to sing.

" _ ***Feeling broken/ Barely holding on/ But there's just something so strong/ Somewhere inside me/ And I am down but I'll get up again/ Don't count me out just yet/ I've been brought down to my knees/ And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking/ But I can take it/ I'll be back/ Back on my feet/ This is far from over/ You haven't seen the last of me/ You haven't seen the last of me/ They can say that/ I won't stay around/ But I'm gonna stand my ground/ You're not gonna stop me/ You don't know me/ You don't know who I am/ Don't count me out so fast/ I've been brought down to my knees/ And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking/ But I can take it/ I'll be back/ Back on my feet/ This is far from over/ You haven't seen the last of me/ There will be no fade out/ This is not the end/ I'm down now/ But I'll be standing tall again/ Times are hard but/ I was built tough/ I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of/ I've been brought down to my knees/ And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking/ But I can take it/ I'll be back/ Back on my feet/ This is far from over/ I am far from over/ You haven't seen the last of me/ No, no/ I'm not going nowhere/ I'm staying right here/ Oh no/ You won't see me begging/ I'm not taking my bow/ Can't stop me/ It's not the end/ You haven't seen the last of me/ Oh no/ You haven't seen the last of me/ You haven't seen the last of me.*"**_ I sang softly before putting the headphones up and exiting the recording booth to see Seth standing there watching me.

"What do you want? Come to tell me I'm worthless and that you Reject the Imprint again?" I growled as I unplugged my phone and snatched up my bag, trying to walk past him. "Cassie wait." he said as he grabbed my arm. I stopped and glared at him as he stared at me. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

I felt my heart break as I stared at his face, his eyes betraying his emotions. In them I saw hurt, sadness, and… Love? I shook my head slightly. "Sorry's not gonna cut it Seth. When will you see that?" I asked him before pulling my arm out of his hand, ignoring the loss I felt when I did this, along with the pain I felt through the Imprint bond before I rushed out of the room.

I avoided Seth for the rest of the day before rushing out of the school and seeing Paul standing by the curb with his truck. I rushed over to him, tears I had been holding back all day falling from my eyes as I threw my arms around him. He instantly knew and wrapped his arms around me and held me close, resting his cheek against the top of my head.

"It's okay, Cassie. I'm here." he whispered before I felt him look up. I didn't need to look up to know he was glaring at Seth. "Paul let's go." I whispered. "No. I can't stand you acting like this doesn't hurt you anymore. You need to sever the bond. Do you think I don't see how much your part of the bond is hurting you?" he asked. His voice hoarse as I looked up at him.

"You need to let go baby girl." he whispered. I nodded and turned to see Seth glaring at Paul. I felt anger boil up in me as I stepped away from Paul and marched towards him. "I don't want you near him." Seth growled as soon as I got near him. I ignored that and simply pulled my hand back before bringing it hard across his face.

He reeled back slightly and held his cheek as he stared at me dumbfounded. "I, Cassandra Loretta Marianna Carter, reject you, Seth Clearwater, as my Imprint and Mate." I hissed, my wolf's voice leaking into my own. I saw Seth reel back from me as a weight suddenly disappeared from my shoulders.

"There. You Rejected me and now I have finished it." I growled before mock bowing to him and walking back to Paul. He smiled at my proudly as he hugged me. "That's my girl." he whispered as he glared at Seth. I smiled and looked up at him as he looked down, our eyes meeting before I felt the same feeling when I had Imprinted on Seth wash over me. I smiled wider at him as he did the same before he smirked at Seth and pulled me closer before capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck gently and pressed a hand to his cheek as his knuckles ghosted over my own. I heard whoops that could only belong to Sam, Jared, and Quill and broke the kiss, laughing. "Now I know its true." Paul whispered.

"What?" I asked as we got into the cab of the truck and the guys hopped into the back end. "God really is a girl." he whispered before kissing me again. Quill banged on the back window and we broke laughing. "No making out in there! We have to get to Emily's!" he yelled. I laughed and Paul grumbled at him before starting the truck, rapping an arm around me as we pulled out.


	5. Alec City of Bones

_**Family Feud~ Alec**_

I rolled my eyes as I let Isabelle zip the back of my dress. "Up or down?" I asked her as I held my hair up in a bun before dropping it and letting it fall in waves against my back. "Hmm, up I think." she replied.

"How about cut it off?" I heard a voice say. I glared at Clary through the mirror and simply pulled my hair into a bun, letting two strands fall to frame my face as Isabelle helped put the stick in to hold my hair there. As we finished getting ready I slipped on my heels and looked at myself one last time.

"Let's go." Isabelle said with a smirk. I walked behind Clary and couldn't help but compare myself to her. As they walked down the stairs I stopped at a picture frame and looked at my reflection before sighing and walking down the stairs, keeping my eyes on the ground. When I stepped off the bottom stair I glanced up to see my 'brother' Jace, who had his arm around Clary staring at me with his jaw open.

"No. Go change. Now." he ordered, pointing back up the stairs. "We don't have time for her to change. We're late enough already, Jace." Alec said before reaching up and pulling the pins out of my hair as he passed, letting it cascade down my back, a bit falling over my right eye as I looked up through my lashes at him. "Better." he said smiling as he extended his arm.

"Shall we Milady?" he asked as I grasped his arm and Isabelle grabbed Simon's arm. "We shall." we replied as we walked out the door. When we reached Magnus Bane's house I knocked and held up my invite before Jace could stun the poor man inside. "Ah, welcome Shifter. Are they with you?" the man asked, eying the other distastefully. "Yes. Tell Bane we must speak with him. Urgently." I told the man as he let us in.

"Right away." he said before scurrying off, leaving us at the entrance. As soon as I saw the dance floor, filled with vampires, werewolves, and mundanes, I smirked at Alec who in turn gave me a wary look. "No-" "Let's dance!" I said as I pulled him onto the floor and the song 'Talk Dirty to Me' started playing.

Alec rolled his eyes before dancing with me, matching my moves. I noticed Jace staring at us along with some others as we danced. We quickly picked up the pace and moved onto different style of dancing. I smirked as I saw Jace start to get angry and turned to Alec as he pulled me closer by my hips and I rapped an arm around his neck, pulling his head down and trailing my nose across his jaw before he fisted a hand in my hair and kissed me hard.

I closed my eyes and kissed back, enjoying it before someone pulled me away from Alec. I turned to yell at whoever had done that when Jace shoved Alec backwards. "The hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled as he glared at Alec's shocked face. "Jace stop-" "Stay out of this Cassie." he ordered. I stepped back shocked, he had never used that tone with me and I saw Alec get angry, jerking my brother back around.

"Don't you speak to her that way!" Alec hissed at Jace, shoving him back harshly. Jace raised his fist and, knowing what was coming, I jumped in front of Alec, Jace's fist connecting with my cheek. I fell backwards, my head spinning from the hit as someone yelled my name. The world spun round and round as someone lifted me slightly and I saw Alec's blurry face before everything went black.

I woke up with a pounding headache and opened my eyes slowly, noticing I was in a room that I knew was not my own. I whimpered as sat up slowly, holding my head gently. "Cassandra!" a voice exclaimed in relief. I turned my head to see Alec in the doorway before he walked over to me quickly. My eyes widened as Alec hugged me to him tightly.

"Why did you do that?" Alec scolded softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I-I don't know. I just felt the need to protect you." I replied softly. He quietly looked at me an I saw something enter his eyes before he rested his palm against my cheek and leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine.

"You need to be careful. He could have hurt you." he whispered before pressing his lips to my aching cheek. I blushed heavily and ducked my head as he chuckled. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Well I think I started a family feud for dancing like that with you and I feel like I've been hit by a train because of that hit but other than that I feel fine." I replied, looking back up at him.

"That's good." he whispered, his eyes ghosting over my face. I smiled at him softly and laid my hand over his, nuzzling against his palm and turned my head, pressing my lips to his palm, a sign of submission in Shifter hierarchy. He smiled softly at me before pressing his lips against mine softly, the opposite of the kiss we shared the night before.

I rapped my free arm around his neck as he rapped his around my waist, pulling me closer. He slowly broke the kiss a few minutes later and I whimpered, trailing after him as he chuckled. I smiled at him softly before moving away and stretching. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Breakfast time. We better go get you something to eat." he said as he stood up and walked over to his chair, sitting down as I stood up, noticing I was in a cropped-off training top and shorts. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't do it. Izzy did it when we got back. Here." he said, tossing me a oversized t-shirt from beside him as he picked up a book and started reading.

I rolled my eyes and walked into his closet, hearing him groan, causing me to laugh before slipping the shirt on and the old top off, laying it over a chair. When I walked back out, Alec was making the bed, his back to me. I smiled and jumped onto his back. "Oomph! Should have seen that coming." Alec said as he caught me by my legs, catching himself before he fell forward onto the freshly made bed.

"Mmhm. Onward to the dining room, slave!" I said smiling. He laughed and walked out of the room and down the hall. When we walked into the dining hall everyone was already seated at the table. Jace looked at me with sad eyes and I quietly slipped off Alec's back, smiling at him as he pulled me to his side, opposite of Jace and walked over to the table.

I stopped him beside Jace and moved around Alec to Jace's side as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Cassie." Jace whispered hoarsely. I stared at him before hugging him tightly. He hugged me back quickly, his arms tightening around me.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. I simply tightened my grip on him before he let me go and I moved back to Alec's side. Jace looked at Alec and extended a hand. Alec smiled at him and grasped it in a warm handshake before he smiled at me, kissing my hair. "Watch it Alec." Jace warned playfully, pointing at him. Everyone laughed and we sat down before breakfast was served. "We all good?" I asked my two boys as I looked between them.

"We're good." they replied. "Lightwood you better treat my baby sister like a princess or I'm gonna whip your ass." Jace warned. "And I'll help him." Isabelle added, pointing her fork at him threateningly. Alec raised his hands and we all laughed again before continuing with our meal, ignoring a glaring Clary as we did so.


	6. Carl The Walking Dead

_**Walking the Line~ Carl**_

I silently walked into the Saviors camp, my hands shoved in my pockets as I stopped beside Dwight. "Who we got here?" I asked, flipping my long black hair out of my face as I looked at the group in front of me and my eyes widened. "The ones that killed a bunch of our men." Dwight replied as I moved closer. "You can blink. You can scream. You can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that." Negan smirked as he pointed Lucile at one of the men, causing myself to break as I saw the hauntingly familiar red, almost orange hair.

"No! Negan please stop!" I yelled, shoving past two of our men, only for them to grab my arms and shove me to my knees as Negan turned to look at me. "What's got your pants all in a bunch sugar?" he asked, kneeling in front of me. "Negan let them go!" I exclaimed earnestly. "Let them go? Hold on, which one made you, the Iron Angel, break?" he asked, the two men holding me turning me toward the group as he wrenched my head back, exposing my face to everyone.

"Roxanne?" I heard the group whisper in shock as I met the eyes of the Alexandria group. "Roxanne? What are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask as all turned to look at the red-haired man, Abraham. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry." I whimpered as Negan released my hair with a shove before he stood. "Well, well, well, so this is your dad?" Negan mused as he pointed his bat at my dad before turning his back to us.

I kept my head bowed as he muttered something. "Well I can't decide. I know what we're gonna do." I let a sob break from my throat as Negan began counting down. When I heard him stop I raised my head to see him pointing at my dad. "Well that's unfortunate." I heard him say, turning to send me a smirk. "You Son of a Bitch! You did that on purpose!" I screamed, struggling against the two men holding me.

"Hold her still, if the boy tries something cut out his other eye and feed it to his dad." Negan smirked as I met my fathers eyes. "Its okay, baby. Its okay." he whispered. "Don't make her watch this." I head my dad whisper. I heard Negan chuckle darkly, shaking his head. "No can do, she needs to learn a lesson of not telling me what to do with my prisoners." Negan replied.

"I love you baby girl." I heard dad whisper before Negan brought the bat down. I let out a sob/scream and struggled harder, screaming obscenities at Negan. When he finally finished I was still struggling, but my attempts weak and futile. "Alright let her go. She ain't got no fight left." Negan ordered and my arms and hair were released. I simply fell onto the gravel, sobbing into my hands. "Oh you poor thing." I heard Negan say sarcastically as he flicked the bat at me when I raised my head, flecking my face with blood. I heard someone get up and everyone froze. "Its alright, let him get her." I heard Negan rumble as he stepped away and two arms encircled me, gently pulling me up and backwards.

I clutched onto the fabric of the person's shirt, my knuckles turning white as I continued to sob, feeling their hands running through my hair, calming my sobs. My eyes were glued to the body of my father before the view was hidden from me by a dark body. "Don't look, honey. Don't look." I heard Michonne's voice whisper. "Well look at that. Looks like someone's got their eyes on her. Well, eye." I heard Negan laugh. I whimpered softly and turned to bury my face in Carl's neck as he tightened his arms around me.

"Alright, I'm done watching this. Someone get her." I heard Negan order before hands grabbed me and drug me away from Carl. "Just let the girl go. Please." I heard Michonne beg. "Why would I do that? I ain't gonna let her go just because she saw me bust one guys head open." Negan rumbled as I stared at the ground, my arms being held loosely so I didn't go back to the group. "She's just a little girl. Look at her, she's broken." I heard one of the others say as my shoulders began shaking. As soon as the hands released me I was on my feet and lunging forward, clocking Negan in the face and sending my knee into his gut before I was grabbed again and thrown onto the gravel, the hands grabbing me again in a firmer grip. "Broken, huh? Don't look broken no more. Its okay boys, let her go." Negan ordered, rubbing his gut with one hand as the two men holding me released me.

"You got your fire back?" Negan asked. I froze, realizing what I had just done and I knew it showed on my face as Negan smirked and laughed. "There's that look I love. I'll let that one go right after this." he told me before I was sent to the ground, my cheek burning from the force of his gloved hand. I whimpered as he stood over me and raised my arms to cover my face before I felt him nudge my side. "Get up." Negan muttered, seeming bored. I quickly scrambled to my feet and almost fell as I rushed out of his way, standing beside Dwight.

"You Bastard!" I heard Daryl yell as he shot forward and clocked Negan once in the jaw before he was tackled to the ground, struggling against the men holding him down. "Daryl, no!" I exclaimed, causing the man to go still as he looked at me. "You're walking a very thin line right now, Angel. Someone get her out of here." Negan ordered. Two of our guys silently grabbed me and led me off to where the van Negan had given me sat parked, pushing me inside.

I spent the rest of the night curled up on the stairs just inside the door of the van before the door was opened and looked up to see Negan standing there. "You will be going to Alexandria. You will remember that you answer solely to me. Understand?" he asked, grasping my chin. "Yes sir." I replied, my voice void of emotion. "Good. Now get up. You're taking them back." he ordered, releasing my chin. "Yes sir." I replied again as I stood and moved backwards, watching silently as the group entered the van before shutting the door. Once they were all inside I simply sat down in the drivers seat and turned the key, not speaking to anyone as I began driving.

When we reached Alexandria I turned the van off and stood up. "Negan has put me in charge. I answer to him and you all will answer to me.." I ordered, keeping myself void of all emotion. Once everyone was out and I chose and empty house I sat in a corner, staring at the wall. _'I love you baby girl.'_ I heard my father's voice repeat in my head as I buried my head in my knees, sobbing. I soon heard the front door open and glanced up to see Carl standing in the doorway. I sniffed and turned my head away, hearing him walking closer before he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me as a sob broke from my chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I cried as I leaned into him. "Shhh. Calm down. Calm down." he cooed gently, running his hand over my hair as he pulled my onto his lap, rocking me back and forth gently. "Why are you trying to comfort me?" I asked a while later once my sobs had stopped. "Because I remember all the times you've done the same for me." he replied, his chin resting on my head. "I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving. For going to Negan. I was just so hungry and cold. He offered me food and Sanctuary in exchange for me working for him. I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to explain. "Shhh, calm down. You did what you had to. Its okay." Carl whispered, running his fingers through my hair as he pressed a kiss to my head. The two of us soon fell asleep like that, curled up against each other in the corner of the room.


	7. Gaara Naruto

I let a small sigh pass my lips as I stood at the back of the decorated chapel, my eyes ghosting over all of the guests that had been invited to this 'beautiful, happy, and exciting' affair. "Tia, why are we here? You're just going to cause yourself more grief over this boy by being here." my partner, Gia told me softly as she looked at me.

I glanced down at her and simply huffed and moved forward, attracting the attention of the grooms brother and sister as I stopped at the back row of the chapel. "Tia, it is good to see you." Temari told me gently as she hugged me.

"You both as well." I replied as I pulled away and hugged Kankuro as well. "It should be you moving down this isle today, Tia. Everyone knows that." he whispered. I tensed and slowly pulled away with a nod. "Does Gaara or Kira know you are here?" Temari asked. I shook my head.

"No. but that stupid girl shouldn't be surprised seeing as she is the one who sent me an invitation." I replied with a huff. "Well, I don't think that Gaara would recognize you even if he saw you, I don't think he's ever seen you out of your uniform." Temari told me with a smile as she looked at my dress.

"Yeah, you look hot if I do say so myself." Kankuro added with a wink. "Thank you both, but maybe I shouldn't be here. I'm not the type of girl who should be rudely barging in on this white veiled occasion like this." I replied, looking at my hands as I crossed my arms slightly.

"Well, Gaara isn't the kind of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl." Temari replied before everyone began to take their seats. "Too late to leave, Tia, we've already snuck in, but look at her snotty little family. They're all dressed in ghastly pastel colors." Gia snorted as she leaned closer to me, pointing at the opposite side of the church pews.

I hid a small smirk. "And I bet she's yelling at a bridesmaid back in one of these room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry." I added, coughing to hide our laughter. The two of us exchange more fond words with some of our friends before the organ began to place a song sounding like a death march, causing me to wince as we all stood and faced the back of the room, seeing Gaara walk Temari down.

"Oh Gaara. This can't possibly be what you thought it would be like." I whispered to myself softly as they walked past, smiling at Temari. After they moved down the isle and took their places they were followed by Kankuro and Kira's mother along with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen.

The organ once again began to play and I snorted as we turned to see Gaara's bride, Kira dressed in a ghastly pink dress that was hard to look at, the dress shaped like a large fluffy pastry.

"Called it." I whispered to Gia as Kira passed us, pausing to glare before she almost tripped, realizing who I was when I smirked at her and we wriggled our fingers. "Seems like she thinks we should be uninvited to this celebration." Gia replied as Kira upped her pace, stopping beside Gaara as we all sat down.

I lost myself in daydreams about myself and Gaara as the preacher went through the Vows, coming too when Gia nudged me harshly with her elbow. I glanced at her before looking at the preacher.

"If any of you object to the union of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace." he announced. I saw some of they eyes of our friends turn to me and I lost my breath before closing my eyes and slowly standing. I heard horrified gasps come from Kira's side of the pews as Gaara and Kira turned to look at me.

Kira's eyes burned with a hate I knew she had always harbored for me as Gaara's eyes widened. "Tia?" he asked softly, dropping one of Kira's hands as I moved into the isle, taking a deep breath as I gathered my courage.

" _ **I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on this white veiled occasion but you are not the kind of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl."**_ I sang softly, my voice gaining volume as I continued the song, slowly moving closer to Gaara and Kira.

" _ **Don't say "Yes", run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, Your time is running out and they said "speak now'."**_ I sang softly before giving a small curtsy and turning, moving quickly down the isle and out the back of the church, sitting down on the steps and covering my face.

"Ooh, I'm such a fool. There is no way he'll leave her for me…" I whispered softly, staring at the ground in sadness before I heard the backdoor open. I stood and turned to see Gaara standing there, still in his tux, his tie undone and simply hanging around his neck. "Gaara…" I whispered as the red-haired male took a step towards me.

" _ **And I say, 'Won't say yes. Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, So glad you were around When they said, 'Speak now'."**_ he sang softly. I let out a choked sob before running toward him and throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.


	8. The Hobbit friendship

_**My Dragon ~ Hobbit Company{Friendship}**_

I glared at the ground as I rode at the back of the Company, my cloak hood pulled tight around me, casting my face in dark shadows.

"Mr. Gandalf, what is that ones story?" I heard one of the Dwarves ask. "She is an outcaste princess. Her father cast her out of their lands over 100 years ago for a crime of the heart that was ruled unfairly. She has been a loyal companion to me these many years. She's here as a Dragon Tamer, Sorceress, and just for company." I heard the wizard reply before a pony slowed to walk beside my own.

I glanced to my side to see the Hobbit there. "Hello, Bilbo Baggins, at your service." he greeted, holding out a hand. "Amalthia Carvahal. At yours." I replied softly, shaking his hand, my seemingly dark demeanor lifting a bit as the Hobbit spoke with me.

When we stopped on the cliffs for the night I quietly stood by the ledge, looking over the forest below.

"Hey, stranger! What's your story?" one of the older dwarves called, causing me to turn my head slightly and look at them from the corner of my eye. "Amalthia." a voice piked up.

"Her name is Amalthia." the Hobbit spoke again as all eyes turned to him. "Oh, sorry. What is your story, Amalthia?" the Dwarf asked again as I turned my body fully to look at them.

"My story? Why would any of you want to know my story?" I asked curiously. "We would like to know all who travel with us." the Leader growled, taking insult to my question. "I meant no offence, Okenshield. I will speak I suppose, if you wish to know." I sighed, walking over to the fire and settling down in the warmth, next to Bilbo and Gandalf.

"When I was a baby, my mother and father decided to travel with me to the next kingdom that bordered our Avalon. We were attacked by bandits and my mother was killed, the thieves leaving me in the carnage. I was found and taken in by the most unlikely creatures, two dragons, Icedrakes from the far South." I smiled slightly as I remembered Senna and Zafrina. "They raised me until I was about 5 years old, teaching me to fight, talk, and act, knowing of my royal blood." I explained, fingering a white scale in my pocket.

"It wasn't long after they took me in that another dragon came to us. His name was Draco. He became my closest friend and my protector. To look at him was to respect him, for he was magnificent in every way." I breathed, seeing the dragon in my minds eye.

"Was?" one of the dwarves asked. I nodded sadly.

"On my sixteenth birthday, my father located us, having heard word of a small group of dragons and the girl that ran with them. He found a neighboring Prince looking to make a name for himself and he sent him to retrieve me." I felt anger boil in my chest as I remembered the hated man.

"He attacked us before dawn. Senna and Zafrina had vowed to harm no human and they could not fight back as he attacked them, Draco taking me as he fled our home, but we were pursued by Einon. He soon caught up with us when Draco was forced to land by a heavy storm. Einon attacked my friend without mercy." I felt tears well in my eyes as I remembered the sight of my dragon, bloody and scarred on the floor of the ruined castle we had taken shelter in.

"When Draco couldn't fight anymore Einon declared his victory and took me away." I breathed, my voice failing and cracking as I pulled my knees to my chest. "I will explain the rest, for a Mage wrote down the story or the Princess." Gandalf told the Dwarves, resting a hand on my back.

"*She cries when the Prince takes her from the ruined castle, from the dragon who had faithfully watched over her. She kicks and screams and sobs for her beast, repeating her desperate plea to return to the place she has called home for more years than she can count; calling out _'I didn't need to be saved'_.*" Gandalf recited as I stared into the flames of the fire.

"*Court life stifles her, makes her want to scream until she has no energy left to fight. she flees to the gardens, running barefoot through fountains and flowerbeds, returning only when the guards come to seek her out. Her silk dresses torn and covered in mud.*" he continued before I broke in.

"*Her dreams are of flying, of flames and smoke, and she longs for the nights when she could fall asleep with warm scales as her pillow, knowing nothing would harm her while her Dragon stands guard. But that world seems to belong to another girl now.*" I quietly stood and walked away form the group, back over to the cliff, staring up at the moon.

"*Then a new knight appears in the court she so loathes, swearing his allegiance not to the Prince, or the person she can hardly think of as her father, but to her. And when his eyes meet hers she laughs for the first time since the prince brought her 'home. The fire in his gaze as familiar as her own.*" Gandalf spoke and I turned, feeling all eyes on me.

"*For She Would Recognize Her Dragon Anywhere.*" I finished.

"But then how did you come to be cast out?" one of the dwarves asked. "Did you think a Dragon could hide in human form forever? My father found out what he was when I started sneaking out, wanting to know where I was going, he sent the prince out after me. But I know that they both knew I was seeing the Knight that had sworn his allegiance to me." I spoke, meeting the Dwarf's gaze.

"For the first time since I had been in that palace I was finally home. Because Draco was with me. I knew I had fallen in love with the Dragon, the one beings that my father hated and loathed with all his heart and that he had vowed to wipe from the earth. We were bound and brought before my father when Einon saw Draco change into his natural form and take flight, exposing him for what he was before my father." I continued.

"My father sentenced him to death and when I opposed him on this he knew why. He cast me into the dungeons with Draco to await our fate. Draco was killed at Dawn and I was forced to watch before I was cast out of my Land and my family. Branded a 'traitor' by my people for an affair of the heart." I growled.

"So I began traveling, taking up sorcery and taming Dragons, soon throwing my lot in with the Wizard there and the rest is history." I finished. "But how can you 'take up' sorcery? You have to be born with magic in your veins." one of the dwarves asked.

I simply smirked at him and took three glowing stones from my pocket, balancing one across the other two for they covered my palm, pulsating with light and energy. "Dragon Stones. The heart of a Dragon's magic. They are the last pieces of my Dragons I have, they are precious to me." I told them, letting the old dwarf gingerly take one of the frost colored stones.

"Cold as ice. But yet warm to the touch." he mused. I nodded and watched with a careful eye as he passed it to the others before it was given back to me.

"Thank you child for sharing your story with us." the old Dwarf told me, bowing his head to me. I nodded back and watched as everyone settled down for the night before I moved over to my pack and gently took out a dark, leather blanket. I quietly let my hand ghost over the blanket, feeling the ripples in the leather before I wrapped it around myself, the leather seeming to heat up to a comfortable temperature as soon as it touched me before I drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


	9. Toboe Wolf's Rain

_**Toboe~ Not Him**_

I gasped for breath and pushed my paws faster across the frozen tundra, seeing the three shapes far ahead of me, slowly becoming closer as I heard a shot ring out, seeing one fall. I felt a burning pain shoot through my shoulder, causing me to stumble and fall but I quickly picked myself up and rushed forward.

I saw my guardian, Lord Darcia throw a tawny wolf away from him after it latched onto his arm. My eyes widened and I tried to push myself even harder across the snow covered valley, recognizing the wolf was my Mate, Toboe as his body skidded across the snowy ground.

"Lord Darcia!" I yelled, trying to get his attention as I stumbled, now running on two legs as I shifted. "Ah, my dear Ivory, come to see the show? We were just coming to the end. The final curtain is about to fall for." the man purred as I slid to a stop in the snow in front of him.

"My lord, stop." I growled as he turned toward the wolf, reloading his gun. "Hmm?" the man asked, looking back at me curiously. "You will not touch him." I growled again, falling onto all fours as I snarled, exposing my long fangs. "Now, now, Ivory…" the man mused, turning back to me as I saw Toboe's head raise.

"No…Ivory." I heard Toboe whisper weakly before I dodged an attack Darcia sent at me. "Is that any way to speak to your master?!" the man yelled, sending faster attacks at me as I began to stumble before one connected with my ribs, all the breath leaving my body with the force and pain.

I let out a strangled yelp and saw some blood splatter on the ground as I was sent into the air before a hand grabbed my neck and slammed me into the ground. I gasped and gagged as I struggled to breath, feeling the man's boot connect with my side, some of my ribs cracking under the pressure as I let out a small cry.

"You must learn your place. And that place? Is under my feet." Darcia hissed as he turned around and began walking back to Toboe. "N-no." I whispered, struggling to pull myself up. Darcia gave me a nasty glare but stopped and watched me, his gaze turning from rage to curiosity as I stumbled and struggled to stand and walk to Toboe, standing protectively in front of him as blood dripped from my mouth.

"Y-you once t-told me that y-you owed me a debt for saving your life in the river when we were younger. But yet you've never repaid me. Give me this one thing. You will turn around, go back to your dying castle, and restart your search, never to see any of us again. Not myself. Not Kiba or Chesa. Not Tsume. Not Hige or Blue. And most certainly not Toboe." I saw Darcia's eyes widen as I spoke, more blood pouring from my mouth and nose.

"Ivory.." the Noble whispered. "You've broken my soul. You've taken my life away. You've beaten me. Hurt me. Almost killed me on many occasions and I have never uttered a word against you. But one thing you will not do while I am alive…" I snarled, feeling my body shift as I reached for my twin Peacemakers. "For the love of God. You will. Not! Touch! Him!" I yelled, pulling the trigger and watching the bullets enter Darcia's body before he realized what was happening.

I let the smoking gun drop from my hands and I quickly turned to look at Toboe as he shifted. "I-Ivory." he mumbled. "I'm here." I whispered, hearing the sound of paws hitting the snow nearing us as I cradled Toboe close. "I'm here, love. I'm here. You're safe. We're all safe now." I whispered, letting my eyes close as I rested my head against his own, hearing Darcia get into his ship.

"So be it. I release you, my Ivory Trinket."


	10. Izaya OriharaDurarara

_**Brittle Heart ~ Izaya**_

I sighed as I followed my older brother, Shizuo down the street, a cigarette hanging unlit from my lips.

"Why do you have those things if you don't smoke 'em?" Shizuo finally asked when we stopped at the crosswalk. In case I see someone who is in need of a calming cigarette. I'll have some on me to offer." I replied. "Plus you keep loosing yours every time you get into a fight." I added.

"Whatever." he replied, ruffling my light blue hair as we headed over to the park.

After a while of sitting on a bench my hands began to twitch and my eyes hopped from person to person as they passed.

"Alright. Let's hear it. What's you analysis on who you've met so far." Shizuo finally mumbled, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Those two kids. The quite kid and the loud blonde. Mikado and Masaomi I think." I mused as Shizuo glanced at me.

"My analysis of them is completely different of what one might think. The quite one. He's the dangerous one. The real boss of something big. The blonde. He doesn't want the power. Its like he's been shoved into it without being asked if he wanted it." I mused, handing Shizuo another cigarette as he listened silently.

"Final? The main difference between them is that Masaomi would hesitate to kill someone. Mikado wouldn't." I concluded. "Really? You think so?" Shizuo asked. I nodded in response.

"I also added more on you. You have the taste preference of a child. You like dairy products and sweets, yet dislike the taste of alcohol and coffee." I told him with a smirk.

"Only you would call me a child. And get away with it." he muttered before I noticed him go rigid, staring at someone.

"Shizuo-chan! There you are!" a happy voice called as a smiling male skipped over to us. I quickly looked him over, my mind breaking into its rapid-fire analysis stage as it picked the man apart.

I blinked in surprise when he popped up directly in front of me. "And who's this?! A new girlfriend? Nah! She's to pretty to be dating an ugly mug like you." he teased. I blinked at him in response as Shizuo growled and stalked a few steps away.

"I'm actually his sister. I suggest you move back a step. If I am correct a mailbox is about to be where you are standing." I warned. The male blinked and jumped back as a blue mailbox flew past.

"IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAA!" my brother yelled as he pulled up a stop sign and began chasing the stranger.

"Hmm. Izaya Orihara. He seems like a special one. I'll have to see more before my analysis can be complete." I mumbled as I watched the two run down the street.

That night I stood silently in the park again before a motorbike pulled up. "Hi Celty." I greeted as the headless woman got off the bike and sat next to me.

"What do you know about Izaya Orihara?" I asked after a few minutes. I watched the woman tap on her phone before reading the message.

' _He's the info broker in the city. Shizuo hates him and is always trying to kill him and I think he likes the thrill. Why?"_ I shrugged. "I'm analyzing him. You know me. I've got a bit so far." I replied.

Celty simply seemed to watch me and I sighed with a grin. "Izaya Orihara. I think as a child something traumatizing happened to him where he felt like he had no control. He seems like a sadist and I think he's only like that because its his way of fighting the lingering fear of the memory that's always in the back of his mind." I told her, looking up at the sky in thought.

"I also think he might have high anxiety. It probably only goes away when he thinks he's in control of someone." I added softly, feeling Celty tap my shoulder.

' _How do you do that? You can read people so easy. Its scary sometimes because you only have to see them and meet them once before you know everything they don't want you to.'_ she asked. I shrugged again.

"It keep me sane. I've never questioned it. Its like compulsive. I saw a doctor for it and he told me to stop for a month. I can't do it Celty. The voices start up. The screaming, fighting, the memories." I whispered, raising my hands to my head, threading my fingers in my hair.

"I can't stand it. It seems like this is the only way to stop them. They're so loud. It hurts when they come." I whimpered. I felt Celty's hand rest on my back as I leaned over, shaking slightly.

After a few minutes of silence I let out a sigh and straightened, giving the woman a smile. "Thanks for sitting with me. I think I'm going to walk around. I've got to figure this guy out. It'll drive me nuts." I joked with a laugh as a puff of smoke escaped her hood.

I silently waved as Celty drove off on her bike before heading into the city, merging with the crowds as my mind drifted to the strange male again.

Over the next week I ran into the strange man a total of 20 times, each time he was running from my brother but would pause long enough to greet me with a smile, causing me to analyze him more and more.

I sat quietly on the couch glaring at the coffee table before slamming my fist down, startling Shizuo as I abruptly stood.

"Where you going?" he asked. "Out. I'll be back later. If not I'll be back tomorrow. I'll call if longer." I replied, not looking at him as I pulled on my coat and left, slamming the door and heading down the steps. Celty sat on her bike at the bottom and I smirked at her in greeting.

"Think you can locate the broker?" I asked. _'Already did. He's at his place. I'll take you. But are you sure you want to truly meet and analyze him?'_ she asked as I climbed onto the bike behind her.

"I've already done so. I just want to confirm it." I replied as she kicked the bike to life and we roared down the street.

"Now wait just a minute! You can't just barge in here-" "Shut up." I cut the woman off as she followed me down the hall to Izaya Orihara's apartment, myself closing the door in her face once I reached it.

"Damn she's got an annoying voice." I muttered, walking into the large living room.

"Well! Shizu-chan's sister! How can I help you?" I narrowed my eyes at the male lounging on the couch in front of me with a large smile.

"Tell me if I'm correct." I ordered. The male simply tilted his head, seeming intrigued and amused by my order.

"Izaya Orihara. I think as a child something traumatizing happened to you where you felt like you had no control. You seems like a sadist and I think you're only like that because its your way of fighting the lingering fear of the memory that's always in the back of your mind. You also have high anxiety. It probably only goes away when you thinks you're in control of someone." I spat out, repeating what I told Celty as the male's amused smile dropped and he simply stared at me in surprise.

"And with those things said, I also believe that you would have night-terrors and have since you were little, but you never were able to get comfort for them from everyone always pushing you away or telling you to grow up." I went on, my voice shaking.

"And another thing, I think that you only mess with people like you do is because when you stay idle for too long…you hear them too. The voices. Screaming inside your head. Screaming from the memories you wish to forget. Memories that wake you up at night." I continued, bowing my head as I heard him get up and walk toward me.

"I'm not done." I growled, hearing him stop. "You might seem cold-blooded to people when they look at you, but you're more human than they think. Or even you think for that matter." I mumbled.

"Your heart is more brittle than anyone could ever imagine." I whispered, stepping forward and placing a hand on the male's chest, right over his heart.

"So much so that if you filled it with human love or betrayal, it'd break easily. Which is why, I think, you chose from the start to avoid it all, to love all humanity. Not to accept it, not to face it. To avoid it." I quietly let my head fall forward to rest against the male's shoulder, surprised slightly that he hadn't pulled a gun or knife on me yet.

"It's something like how a windsock flies. On first sight the mouth is wide open, like its smiling and accepting everything, with a huge capacity… But in reality it's a cylinder with no bottom. That's why any amount can go through the mouth. And you can love anything while forcing yourself not to feel." I finished, my voice trailing off shakily as I let out a soft breath, pulling back and moving away from the male before looking at him.

I searched his face, finding it blank as he stared at me before I saw a flash of vulnerability and surprise in his eyes. "Would you like to sit?" he asked softly, motioning to the couch.

I nodded and did so as he sat across from me.

"Now, why don't you tell me about how you know so much about me…my new favorite human." he asked as I gave him a soft smirk.

"It's a gift and a curse…." I replied as we began to talk through the night.


End file.
